Arcobelano: the story of the curse
by Sariph Dark
Summary: This is the story of the arcobelano's curse and the beginning of my two to three part stories to encompass the Katekyo Hitman Reborn show. if you want me to continue with the story please message me. also if you want to know what they look like i didn't add it but you can go look up a picture.


This has some fluff, some action, and some swearing so if you don't like then don't gotta read. I don't own any characters except my family and friends in the story and all names in story will be changed except mine.

Arcobelano: the story of the Curse

My life has been nothing but boring, dreary, and sad moments except for a few memories made with friends. But my life finally changed one day by a man in a pinstripe suit. My name is Sara Bell and I'm a proud otaku (similar to a nerd), and being so I watch a lot of anime and read manga. So knowing an anime that turns out to be real can come in very handy as you'll see for yourself. Now then on with the story!

"Hmm, where should I go? I gotta get a job, but where should I try first?" I mumble to myself while roaming the internet. "Let's see, ah here's a place looking for a live-in cook, a singer, and an artist! Perfect that's all the stuff I want to do! Ok it says I gotta go to this address… hmm it seems to be a mansion type place I better keep my knives on hand just in case."

Time skip

*Knock, knock* the door opens and a young man with scars on his face looks at me. He seems to be around the age of sixteen he says, "what t'hell do ya want?!"

"Hmm, hi my name is Sara Bell I'm here for the job posted online." I state confidently despite his obvious intoxication noted by the bottle of beer in his hand and the smell of his breath.

"Which one?" "All of them! I can cook, I can sing and I can draw an' paint." I say proudly.

"Fine. Gramps," He yells into the house. "Some chick wants to get a job here!"

Someone comes down the stairs, he is an older man about in his upper fifties lower sixties, and he has a sort of kind look to him. He looks at me and smiles saying, "Come in I'm happy to meet you my name is Timoteo, but most people call me The Ninth."

I found that interesting since that was the name of a character from an anime I watched when I was thirteen but kept it to myself. Instead I opted to say, "It is nice to meet you as well. Are you the one who put the wanted post up online?"

"Ah, no not exactly you see I am not very good with computers. You wish to work here? Which job?" He asks.

"I want to do all if possible." I answer.

"All hmm," He says an amused smile now on his face. "Did you read the requirements?"

"Yes sir," I say smiling.

"Well one of them isn't on there, you need to be able to protect yourself or have someone I know teach you, if you can handle him."

*Blinks* well I'm not too good at protecting myself so maybe training with someone will help, is someone after you?" I ask starting to get the feeling that my life was going to become much more interesting.

"Hmm, I see, well that can be arranged. Now if you would please, I'd like a demonstration of what you can do." He said smiling again.

"Oh, of course would you like me to sing first?" I ask.

"That would be fine." "Alright." Then I sing one of my favorite songs.

I'm Supergirl by: Saving Jane

I'm the life of the party  
so contagious  
all the boys wanna catch me  
but I'm just playing

(One)  
One, two, come and see what I can do  
(Two)  
Two, three, everybody's after me  
(Three)  
Three, four, let me tell you what's in store  
Lets go, everybody on the floor!

I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights, they stop and stare  
I'm fire red, I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
(Supergirl, supergirl, super)

I'm the perfect disaster  
you can't stop me  
Coming faster and faster  
you just watch me  
(You just watch me)

(Five)  
Five, six, don't you want a little fix?  
(Six)  
Countdown, get a little crazy now  
(Nine)  
Nine, ten, see me work the room and then  
Hold on, ready? Here we go again!

I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights, they stop and stare  
I'm fire red, I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

I'm walking every wire  
set the world on fire  
No one's shining brighter, oh! Oh! Oh!

I'm supergirl!  
I'm fire red, I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows

I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere  
those flashing lights they stop and stare  
I'm fire red!  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

After I finish I look at them both and see a surprised look on the Youngers face, whereas the Ninth just smiled as he had been.

"So what did you think." I say happily.

The younger one, now looking less drunk, says. "That was… not very… bad."

"Yes, I believe that was beautiful." The Ninth says.

"Yay, alright next I have some artwork with me if you like any let me know. The small ones go for three dollars, the mediums go for six, and the larges go for ten." I pull out multiple pages of pictures I had drawn beforehand.

He looks them over a few times then sets them down saying. "These look very interesting, I think I'd like to have this one." He points at my own creation, the Cat Heart with Wings, and I smile looking at it.

"Of course this one is a medium so that'd be six dollars. You know these are more like little side sales really because I already thought of a plan using my four abilities…"

"Wait! Four!" the younger asks.

"Yes I forgot to mention that I can also do adequate massages for nine dollars per thirty minutes."

"Well that is a wonderful surprise! I have a sore shoulder could you demonstrate for me." The Ninth asks.

"Yes of course then if you would like I can make something for you to sample eating."

"Of course, and what would that be?" "Well, what would you like?" "Your best dish if you would."

"Hmm, alright I might have to go out and get a few items to be able to do it but it's my favorite meal crafted by my grandmother, its meatloaf, mashed potatoes with a brown giblet gravy, and green beans." Then after all is finished and we're eating the Ninth looks at me and asks, "What is that plan you said you had for your abilities?"

"Ah, my plan is… um what was it? Oh right," I say getting a look oh annoyance from the younger. "You already heard about the first two items, so for cooking since I'll be living here for it, it'll cost enough for ingreadiance. For the music it's the regular seven dollars an hour." I finish smiling and see the ninth smiling still. "Oh hey I've been forgetting to ask what's your name?" I ask the younger one.

"HNN, you annoying… *sighs* whatever, my name is Xanxus." He says indignantly staring at me and it's then that I notice the two guns at his sides. They looked like regular pistols but with a red X stretched across from the front. He saw me looking at them and smirks pulling them out and pointing them at me he cocks them and asks. "What are you afraid to piss me off now?!"

"Nope, well maybe a little, but mainly I just think they're cool can I see'em I love weapons?!"

"What the fuck? No they're mine," "Awe, stingy I just wanna look." "The fuck, no I could easily kill you right now?" "Well where's the fun in that? It's much more fun to play with someone first." "Fucking demented chick. SHUT UP! Damn you're annoying"

"Yeah an' you're bitchy what's your point." I say getting annoyed by his attitude. He looks at me, points the gun at my head, leans in, and says. "I think I might actually like you. You seem fun. Hahaha!" He then takes his guns puts one away and gives me one.

I smile looking at it and say. "Um cool, your pretty fun too." I look at the gun for a bit and hand it back. "Awesome! I like the colors and it's not too heavy." His scars, surprisingly, start receding as he laughs, and smiles. "Hey so was everything yummy?" I ask laughing.

Xanxus looks at me and says. "Yea sure wasn't bad." "Yay!" "You're too damn happy all the time." "Ok" "What?!" "I don't care what you think so I'm goin along with it." "Oh." "Yep."

"Well, as for living here, would you like to go see the room I picked for you?" asks the Ninth.

"Yes please, thank you." We head upstairs and find a door close to the stairs and open it, it's a rather spacious place. It has a bed, a T.V. set, a closet, and a desk with a swivel chair. "This is awesome! Thank you very much." I say smiling.

Early next morning after having gotten my things from home, gotten set up, and gone to bed. I wake up to a knife at my neck and a man in a fedora standing over me.

"Hi nice alarm clock I've got huh? Could you get the knife of now, who are you," I say already in a bad mood for the disturbance to my sleep. I look over to my actual alarm clock and notice…"It's five 'o'clock in the morning what the fuck! Get out of this room I'll yell at you later but I'm not getting up after only three hours of sleep."

The man smirks with the knife still at my throat and says, "That's your fault if I'm going to train you it'll be now."

"So you're the one who's trainin' me huh," I say letting out an audible sigh. "Well then, my name's Sara Bell what's yours?" I ask holding out my hand.

"My name is, Reborn, why don't you seem afraid of the fact that a knife is held at your throat?" He replies.

"For many reasons, one you probly woulda killed me already, two I don't think this place would get infiltrated so easily, and three you just said your my trainer so you're supposed to train me for situations like this. Not to mention I just didn't think freaking out would help so."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "For someone who's never been in a fight or been trained to fight you sure seem to know how to act in one. Now get up, get dressed and come make breakfast, then we can get started after we eat." "Ok."

A little while later I'm making eggs and bacon when Xanxus wakes up and comes to sit at the table saying, "Hey trash bring me some food!" I look over and sure enough he has his pistols with him. Not being one to car bout danger like that I simply say, "That's not how you ask the cook for the yummy stuff they make now is it?" At this point both Reborn and I are smirking and Xanxus is looking more pissed than usual when he says, "Shut the fuck up and bring me some food or I'll blow a hole in your stupid ass for taking too long."

At that point the eggs are done as is the bacon, having been done before the eggs, so I turn around looking at Reborn asking, "How many bacon strips you want Reborn." Said man answers, "Three please." I turn around and start fixing his plate saying, "on it", while Xanxus looks about ready to blow up. He stares at me and I feel his gaze almost like he's throwing darts at me when he asks, "Are you just ignoring me now?" In a voice I know is deadly enough to make others shit themselves, and since he said that I just hold back my laugh knowing I'm getting to him and don't say a thing. He keeps staring at me for a few more seconds and then he points a gun at me saying, "Piece of trash, you don't get to ignore me, now fix me some fucking eggs."

I'm smiling now as I turn around to give Reborn his plate I look over at the gun pointed at me and say, "One I don't think your gramps would like you shooting the new cook, artist, singer, and masseuse. Two I'll fix you some food when you put the gun away and ask nicely." Now both boys are looking at me like I'm crazy but Xanxus just puts the gun down and says, "Fuck it, you crazy bitch, please make me some fucking eggs!" He's obviously never had to do that as Reborn is staring in surprise, and Xanxus is grounding his teeth just to do it, so I say, "Sure how much bacon do ya want?" He huffs and says four, and I give him his eggs and we all sit down to eat when Reborn asks, "You have a death wish don't you?" my reply is a simple "Yep" and I go back to eating.

When we're done eating Reborn takes me to the basement, witch is apparently one HUGE training ground, and starts teaching me hand to hand combat, sword play, and how to use guns. In about a year my training is almost done and Reborn and I are close to the point he allows me to call him big brother. I also call Xanxus, little brother and he's become less of an asshole. Along with all of that I met lots of new friends there and I had a rather sizeable fan club started for me though I didn't think that much of it, if at all, mainly because I had had a big crush on someone since before I came to work at the Vongola. Now the last part of training is to be revealed now. I walk to the training room as always and find Re, as I call him, standing there waiting on me. Today though he seems to have some rings for some reason and having figured out that this was the real life anime unraveling around me I knew what our last training sessions would be about.

"Hey Re, was up?" I ask looking at the rings curiously.

"This is going to be our most interesting training session yet Sara. Today we will work on bringing out your Dying Will Flames!" He responded.

"YES! This is going to be so much fun, hahaha," I scream. "I've been waitin' for this one all year. I wonder witch flame I have? Or flamess."

"That's exactly why I have so many of these rings. You know how to use them don't you?" He asks smiling.

"Yep. Let's get started." I say reaching for the rings. I slip them on and start concentrating on the strongest dream I have. I have to get stronger and protect my family! Then the rings on my fingers, all seven, light up with different colored flames. "Alright, first try, WOOHOO!" I say jumping around.

"Well done. I can't believe how easy that was for you. After all you can't even speak most days." "Shuddup, ass," I say smirking. "Ya always got do that." So I stick out my tongue asking, "So what next huh."

"First do you know what each flames uses and types are?" He asks.

"Yeah." "Well tell me." "Right, the red or Storm flame is like fire, it disintegrates whatever it touches including other flames. Next is the orange or Sky flame it has the harmony power and I've seen it used to turn things to stone, in case someone in ice like flames, and used to fly. Um, next is the yellow or Sun flame it has activation properties and can be used to heal or quicken people. Then the green or lightning flame can electrocute, harden, or put up a shield like energy. The blue or Rain flame can slow or stop movement and are also able to make ice in certain situations. The indigo or Mist flame is for illusions mostly. Lastly we have purple or Cloud flame is used for increase in seize and multiplication of numbers. So how did I do?"

"You did perfect now you gotta learn how to use it. So what is your favorite weapon?" He asks.

"That's either my fists or something bladed like either one long sword, or two medium swords." I say smiling.

"Alright then let's go pick out your swords," He said and we start walking to the back of the basement where the weapons are held. "You know you're the first person I've trained who didn't quit a quarter the way through, I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Yeah you're hard to deal with sometimes, but you make for a great friend, and not too bad of a tutor, right Teach?" I say as we get there. He opens the door to the small weapons room and we go in. We get to the blades section and that's when I think about something." Hey u said "swords" didn't you? Does that mean I'm getting two then?" "No you're getting three; one long one and two mediums." He answers pulling out a red and black long sword and two black and white smaller ones (the two black and white being one black scabbard with a white handle, and one white scabbard with a black handle) and handing them to me. "Here, now try lighting it up with witch ever flames you have in mind."

"Alright, I'm gonna be like Zoro using THREE blades." I say grabbing the two black and white ones and attaching them to my hips. Then I take the big one that, thankfully, has a strap and put it round my neck and shoulder. I unsheathe the big one walking out of the storage room and into the middle of the sword part of the training room. "Let's see what I got." I say. I look at the sword in my hand, the blade is slim and somewhat upturned tip. I can tell it's well weighted just by holding it and I can't wait to slice something. I hold it in both hands and get into my starting stance, concentrating on the storm and lightning flames pulling them out of the rings and wrapping them around the blade. Next I concentrate on my arms and muscles wrapping the sun and a little rain flames around them to keep them loose and strong.

"Interesting, well done now attack me," That's when I notice Re has taken out his pistol, which is a simple black with a little orange 45. Caliber, and has it pointed at me waiting. "Later we'll work on how long it takes for you to get ready." "Right." And with that we begin. I run at him silently slashing. He easily sidesteps it as usual then points his gun at me and shoots. I just as easily slice it. I smile dangerously as the excitement of the battle takes hold. Then I send lightning at him from the blade and he jumps away. I charge again this time in casing myself in flames of the same type surrounding my sword. I jump to my left just as he jumps to his right slamming into him cutting his left shoulder just enough for the wound to bleed while the fire and electricity burns around him. Then I heal him using the sun flames. "Why did you heal me?" He asks. I'm showing you what I can do besides our training can go on longer if I do that can't it?" He nods and we fight until lunch. It goes on like that for another week until I learned how to control my new abilities and how to fight with them. I started catching up to Re, then I found him sneaking out early morning.

"Hey Re aren't we going to train today?" I ask.

"No, I have somewhere to go." He replies.

"Hmm, a meeting?" "Yes." "With a checker faced man?" "What do you know Sara?" "I know I'm coming with you…"

"And so am I." Said a voice next to the open door. It was my best friend and crush, Lily.

"Um, ok cool we can all go together." I say happy she's here.

"No. I will go you two will stay here. You're not stronger than me yet Sara so stay put or I'll make you."

"But big brother, you know I really want to watch things unravel." I whine pouting.

"No I don't even know if I'll stay or what will happen." "Fine." I reply feigning defeat. He leaves so after and I grin like the cartoon Grinch.

"Sara what are you planning on doing to follow him he'll notice you instantly?" Lily asks.

"I'll just use my stealth abilities." I turn on my mist ring letting the flames surround me and Lily so that we become invisible as the mist refracts the light around us. Then I use the sky flames to push us off the ground so we can follow Reborn without the problem of twigs or gravel on the ground. We follow him to a warehouse and snuck in easily being spotted by one of the people there a real illusionist by the name of Viper.

"Hey who are those two?" Viper asks.

Reborn looks around and I dissolve my flames putting them back in the rings he sees us and says. "Oh for fuck's sake, I thought I told you two to stay put."

"Hahahahahaha, I was just practicing my stealth abilities Re, haha hi there everyone. My name's Sara and this is my best friend Lily." I say motioning to the both of us. While speaking I didn't notice Re getting up. THUNK! "Ow. Oh haha hey Reborn was up?" THUNK "Ow."

"Stop. Doing. Shit. Like. This." He says each word punctuated with a small thump to my head.

"Rreeee, you gave me a head ach. How annoying." I whine rubbing my head.

"Good my next time you'll listen when your teacher tells you to do something."

"One do I ever learn, two my head ach is gone so naana." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Of course it is. Just so you know when we get back I'm having you train until ten tonight when you will be going to bed." He says staring dangerously, which goes unnoticed as I say. "Ok." Smiling happily at the brother like way he was acting. He looks at me practically jumping as I look around and asks. "So who is here that you know?"

"Um can I do it in rainbow order please?" "Yes" He says sighing.

"Yay. So red is Fon, over there he's great at martial arts and is really kind. Next is Luce, I don't actually know much about her besides being brave and kind. Then there's you um I don't know how to explain you Teach." "Nice." "heheh."

"So how do you know so much about us then?" Asks a green haired man with glasses and a lab coat.

"Hi Verde. I know this stuff cause of an anime I watched call Katekyo Hitman Reborn." At the last part I motion to Re smiling. "Any who that's Verde as I said, and he's REALLY smart. Also the show portrays him as kinda an asshole but I've always thought that was a façade for himself like getting lost in your work or somethin' like that." Everyone starts laughing at that except Verde and a few others. "What's so funny?"

"You. Wait isn't one of your stuff animals named Verde?" "Yep. It's named after him cause he's my favorite character cause he's funny." I say smiling like a child. Re's eyebrow twitches as he says. "Alright what about the others then?"

"Um Lal Mirch is next. She's nice, scary sometimes if ya get her mad, and great with guns. Next is Viper, he's… she's… Damn it they never show your gender um I always thought you were a guy so 'till I'm told otherwise I'll go with that ok?" "I don't care." He says. "Anyways he's a great illusionist, will do almost anything for money heh, and is kinda condescending sometimes but it's also kinda funny too. Lastly there is Skull. Daredevil, sweet, funny, but quite the coward so."

"Hey I am not." At this I just smirk looking at him. Then from the shadows a man with a checker faced mask asks. "And what about me?"

"Oh checker face. I know little about you that I can tell so you're kinda strange that's about it."

"I see." "So you're the one who called us here huh." Says Reborn. That's when the meeting began and they kept up with the meetings for quite a few weeks and I was there for all of them at the beginning and the end of the meetings I would show off or just hang out talking with everyone. During this time Lily and I talked and got closer than ever and we ended up getting together (which I was exceedingly happy about as I ended up shouting all around the Vongola United States Base until Xanxus clocked me on the head.) By the end the checker faced man came up to me while I was alone and asked me. "So I've seen your powers and the way you act. You know the future so do you know what it is that I wish of the only human I know that can use all seven of the Powers of the Sky?" "No I will not become an arco… hmmm actually now that I think about it. Let me talk with Lily real quick and I'll give you your answer." "Very well." And with that he left for a second while I went to talk with my new girlfriend.

"Hey Lily?" "Yeah." "I've shown you the arcobelano right?" "Yeah." "And I told you how they ended up?" "Yes? Sara what's up?" "Checker face asked if I would be an arcobelano so I wanted to talk to you about it." "Sara you'll be that way for years what about me? What about us?" "… Hm just say the word and I won't do it Mi Amor I don't really care just thought it'd be interesting that's why I came to you." "Alright, don't do it I want to be able to hold you." "Ok I won't. I love you." "I love you two." "Hey checker, it's a no." "Damn! Alright."

The next day is when it happened. The Arcobelano Curse Ceremony. I followed Re as usual with Lily right behind me, but this time we went somewhere new. A mountain. I knew what was to come so I hid on a ledge close to the summit so I could see. All of them were there in a circle at the top. I had become close to them so knowing what was to happen was making my eyebrows furrow and purse my lips. Reborn saw this and gave me a look silently asking what's wrong. So I shook my head and hid a little bit. Knowing me and, knowing I knew what was coming so if I didn't tell him it means it must happen this way, he let it go and went to his place in the circle. Checker face came up and started everything, at the end a bright light came from the circle. A man jumped out and pushed Lal down and took the brunt of the curse. I already knew it would happen. The man's name I Colonnello. He is Lal's student, being trained to work for C.E.D.E.F. a company connected to the Vongola. When the light was gone all that was left were eight baby sized miniatures of the people who once stood there. The strongest babies in the mafian world, the Arcobelano. They started coming down, after yelling at checker face and Lal yelling at Colonnello, I tried to talk to them console them but not even Reborn was listening. They all knew that knew and would have stopped it if it wasn't necessary, but it still hurt that they had to be this way at all. That was just the beginning of the story of how the curse was broken.


End file.
